I Kissed A Girl
by AngelRavenDove
Summary: Ten-Ten has a bit much to drink, Hinata's been slipped a aphrodisiac and where does Neji fit in all this?
1. Songs,and Keeping it in the Family

I Kissed A Girl

Song by Katy Perry. You can buy this song on iTunes for $0 .99 (USD) I heard this and started laughing! It made me think of my 19th birthday party… Anyways…

Neji x TenTen, Slight TenTen x Hinata. This may become Neji x TenTen x Hinata… Not sure yet

I don't own Naruto or these songs other than in iTunes. Flyleaf's All Around Me and Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl.

**********************************************************************************

Sakura and Ino were notorious for having large house parties before or after major holidays. Usually if you asked one of these girls why they are having

a party, the common response was a giggle and "Everyone will be busy on the holiday so why not have one 'near' the holiday?" They walk away and

cackle like the devious hens that they are.

Well, one day, my boyfriend and I were heading over to Ino's for the Friday the 13th party before Valentine's Day. I had a weird feeling in my gut and

I ignored it. It wasn't the 'something's going to go horribly wrong' feeling; just the 'this might be more trouble than it's worth' feeling. Never will I ignore

these feelings again.

When Neji (my boyfriend) and I walked in, the first thing we see is the HUGE amount of liquor that has been displayed behind the bar. At second glance,

Sakura was hitting on Lee while he tried to valiantly preserve her "Youthful Dignity and Honor", Naruto was trying to grind against one happily drunk

Uchiha while trying to shove a chocolate truffle down his throat. It wasn't going to happen. Temari and Shikamaru were sipping some sake while Choji

was trying to find a way to keep Ino from killing him for eating the dumplings too soon. Ino was drunkenly dancing with an equally drunk Kiba. Hinata was

sitting near the wall with her teammate; Shino discussing only Kami knows what. Gaara was off in his own little corner observing everything and

everyone. Kankuro was sitting next to Sai apparently wanting to beat his head in the low table. I looked and my boyfriend was masking a look of interest. Everything was so out of place, it almost looked normal…almost.

"Would you like something to drink TenTen?" Ever polite Neji. Only I got to see this side of him. I guess he figured that everyone else was either too busy

with other things to notice or didn't give a rat's ass. "Sure. I'll take umeshu if they have it, if not, I'll take whatever looks good." He nodded once and slid

off toward the bar. I listen to the music for a moment and grin. One my favorite songs is blasting out the amps so who am I to resist the rhythm. _Flyleaf's_

_All Around Me_.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched toward you _

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

I watched Neji making his way back to me. I know the look in his eyes. He's horny for me but I wasn't ready. I've been holding out. He knows that this

is important to me so he has been patient with me. He hasn't even admitted his feelings in this our relationship. For that I'm glad but I think I should try

my hand at seducing such a stoic shinobi. He's had me so frustrated but he pulls back just as his hands reach my waistline to undo my pants every time we

think of going further. I watched him speed up subtly to reach my side with my drink. He hands me sake that has a soft plumy flavor. It was very good

and damn strong. I grab him and pull him closer to me. Watching him practicing the Gentle Fist taijutsu style he is so well known for is almost like watching

him dance. Might as well test my theory.

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you _

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me _

_And you whisper you love me _

_And I begin to fade _

_Into our secret place _

His empty hands wrapped around my waist to pull me flush against him. My hips sway methodically teasing the firm swell that I feel just below the surface

of his pants. He starts rocking me while running his hands up and down my sides causing me to moan lightly. I quickly finish my drink and turn to face him.

The pale violet of his eyes bore into my pure mocha orbs. The barely concealed lust is an amazing sight. Knowing that you caused the look is almost as

addictive as most drugs.

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

I shift my arms up his taunt body and wind my arms around his neck. Not a moment later, I felt his arms wrap around my waist; keeping me firmly in place

against his body. My head dropped to his chest as I started to feel the effects of my drink hit my head on. Mix that with the heady feeling of arousal, the

effects were very tantalizing. I felt like everyone in that room passed out in a heap and no one was left to make comments on how we reacted to each other.

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry_

_The light is white_

_And I see you_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive _

As the song came closer to the end, I started singing softly in his muscled chest. The scent of pine, rain, soft musk, something totally Neji and cherries

soothed my senses and caused my arousal to spike even higher. I reached up and kissed softly on the check. He pulled back slightly to look me in

the eyes.

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

With a smirk, he lifted me up wrapping my legs around his waist and leaning us over toward the ground. His hair caused a curtain of satin to envelop

us in even more darkness as he started kissing me fully. His tongue seemed to try to emulate how sex was with its soft probing then complete

plundering my cavern. Soft moans were heard by me but it took a long moment for me to realize that these sounds were fleeing from me.

_Take my hand, I give it you_

_Now you owe me, all I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you, I believe_

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

He stood up and placed me back on his feet. My legs were shaking and my chest was heaving. That seemed to be something that should only happen

to a common civilian; not a kunoichi like me. His lips had a soft pink tint to them and his hair looked finger combed but I couldn't remember a time when

he looked more feral. You could see his straining erection through his pants and I wanted to pounce on him in the middle of the floor. I watched as he

stepped back and headed in the general direction of the bathroom.

As the song faded out, I headed back to the bar. I ordered another of whatever drink I had first and took it to the head. Once the pleasant fog covered

my mind, I turned to watch the happenings of the dance floor.

It looked like Ino and Sakura was trying to get Hinata to dance to the song, _I Kissed a Girl _by _Katy Pe_rry. This was funny in my mind. Shy little

Hina-chan was getting harassed by the party hosts. They were having no problem keeping her boxed in between them. She was so cute, it was should

be a crime.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intentions_

_I got so brave, drink in hand _

_Lost my discretion _

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you _

_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

Naruto sent a Sexy no Jutsu clone her way also to play with her. I looked around to see if Neji, Kiba or Shino was around to help her out

of this situation. It seemed that Neji was still in the back somewhere. Kiba somehow managed to get Shino buttered like a biscuit while

Shikamaru videotaped it.

_No, I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't even matter_

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

I got up and walked back onto the makeshift dance floor. As I came closer, a clumsy, sexy clone tripped over her feet and smacked Hinata in the

back of her head. My reflexes read the moves and stepped up to catch her in my arms. Now, I look like Prince Charming. A true blush crosses her

cheeks and all I know is that I'm staring into a similar pair of opal eyes like my boyfriend's.

Now, in a shinobi village, it seems that most of the shinobi are in fact bisexual. I caught Shikamaru letting Genma give him head because it was "too

troublesome to ride his dick" in the Mission's Room. Then, just a week ago, I saw Gaara and Sasuke pounding the day AND night lights out of

Naruto. I'm still amazed that the Kyuubi didn't heal him because the next day, Naruto was limping so bad that Sasuke let him piggyback the rest of the

day.

_It's not what good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

"A…a-ano, T-ten-Ten- san, D-domo A-ari-arigato." Hinata said righting herself within my embrace. I looked at her and just noticed how beautiful

she really was. Long strands of silky violet hair, moonbeam-colored eyes, large, full breast, flat stomach, firm, rounded hips, more than ample behind

and legs so slender and muscular that you would think that Gai-sensei had trained her in all forms of kickboxing. She had the figure that makes Ino

ealous, Sakura envious, all of Team 8 drool and might even be able to make the evilest Akatsuki member turn himself in for capitol punishment. She

was one step from being a goddess. All I really know is that that second drink is talking for me and I'm feeling no pain.

Slowly, I pulled her closer and I saw her looking at me with wide, shy eyes but it was too late for me to stop. Just as the chorus came on, I planted

my lips on hers and moaned. I was shocked at how much I missed having a women's touch. Her lips were like powdered rose petals. Soft and dry

but not dry enough to begin to chap the skin found there. She tasted like raspberries and cream and I found myself wanting more.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist, so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't_ _no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

I felt her pull back for a moment and her blush deepened. Apparently, Neji had just come out the bathroom. I looked at him and grinned knowing

what the large smirk on his face meant for us. She looked back and forth between us and suddenly fainted. Too much stimulus on that pretty frame.

Neji hauled her up his body and into his arms. Blushing when I noticed the Uchiha's shell-shocked face, I waved and jutsu jumped into Neji's apartment.

Well, I almost done with chapter 2 and this is my first M/F/F threesome…Hell, I can't remember writing a regular threesome... Always yaoi filled!

Feed the starving writers tuppins and tuppins of reviews each day!


	2. Explanations Can Be Hard

Chapter 2- Explaining Can Be Hard

I seen him applying a cold compress on Hinata's still flushed face and I coughed to get his attention. He looked back at me and I seen the rare display of emotions in his eyes. Confusion, Desire, Lust, Love, Uncertainty, Need; all these feelings and no answers from my end. I was shocked to see this but I knew that I was going to have to explain my actions.

"Um, I think you want answers. Am I wrong?" I asked timidly. I didn't want to make a wrong move. He was the only male lover I've had and I treasured him. He almost made me completely straight but his cousin re-opened that door.

"What are you thinking? Am I not what you want? Is this the reason that you didn't want to go any further with me?" He asked not bothering to look at me again. His voice was so soft and it carried a tone of hurt even. Tears welled up in my eyes and I wrapped my arms around my midsection. He had no idea…

"The problem was that tonight I was going to let you become my lover. I was going to let you do things to me that no one has ever done. I've always been the seme in every relationship I had. You were going to have me as an uke for the first time. When you went to the restroom, I had another drink that you brought me. It fogged my brain and loosened my inhibitions. The only reason I never went farther with you was because I didn't know what your feelings for me were. I didn't want my first time to be out of need and lust. I'm sorry if I fucked everything up but I needed to apologize before I leave."

My eyes shut during my explanation so that I didn't have to see his hurt look. I knew that I was heading in the right direction of his door. I opened my eyes just in time to see him standing in front of me. He had a weird look in his eyes but soon as he leaned down to kiss me, I knew what it was. It was love but I wanted to hear him say it. His lips were soft and sweet. He pulled back and started to kiss down my neck. I stopped him.

"Did what I said mean nothing? I'm not doing this out of lust or need. I'll only do this in love. Plus, right now is not the right time to do more." I said directing my eyes to the floor. I heard him gasp slightly and I looked over. My mouth dropped and my eyes went wide. On the couch, Hinata was sitting up, soft flush on her pale skin, legs open reveling a moist spot on a very intimate place while her eyes seemed to bore into us. You could clearly see the hard nubs of her nipples through her low top shirt Sakura picked out for her. The girl looked like a sitting duck in a wolf den! Neji's eyes gave her a once over and his face became quite flushed.

"H-Hinata- sama! What is wrong with you?!" Neji asked her as she started rubbing herself through moist panties for us both to see. My mouth watered at the soft musky scent permeating through his apartment. Her soft whimper knocked her cousin out of his trance.

"It…it hurts N..Neji- nii-san…" Her opal eyes closed as she grimaced as her hand speed up.

"Did you drink something suspicious? Who bought you drinks?" Her reactions were common for someone who had a spiked drink. I just need to know what it was spiked with. Neji looked at me. His eyes opened wide as he realized what may have happened.

"You think she has been slipped something?" I nodded as my eyes never left Hinata. Pale, sweaty skin, rampaging hormones, slight fever, full body flush; judging by when this started, the drug had to administered somewhere in the hour before she got dragged on the dance floor. Around the time when we were dancing on the floor. Fuck!

One of her hands had removed her shirt and left her large breast barely hidden in the soft lacey lavender bra. Neji's blush returned full force and he turned away. I knew we had to flush her body of the chemicals but the only way was to create lots of orgasms for her. If left untreated, this could cause nerve damage. I closed my eyes and started removing my brown and pink shirt. My fingers unbuttoned my shorts. My eyes met the confused gaze of my boyfriend. I kept looking him in the eyes as I undid my hair in front of him. I told him that when I was completely ready and sure that it was out of love, I would take my hair down for him to see. My parents haven't seen my real hair in 8 years.

Left in my panties and bra, I went and placed myself between Hinata's outstretched legs. Gently, I opened her bra to palm the large mounds. Her peach colored nipples hardened further as the cool air hit them. Her eyes jerked open and fluttered close as soon as my lips enclosed her nipples. The small fingers buried themselves into my chestnut tresses, attempting to tell me what she liked. Pulling back earned me a disapproving whine but that was soon forgotten as my lips trailed up her neck and placed soft kisses and bites all over the smooth column.

Looking back, I noticed Neji leaning against the wall, palming his erection. I think the sight of me almost naked and the sight of Hinata letting another female cause her so much pleasure was the destruction of his self-control. His shirt had "mysteriously" disappeared before the hand did the same magic trick.

I eased myself on the couch beside Hinata without letting myself let go of her neck. Teasingly, I let my left hand ease up her thigh and dip between her creamy legs. The heat had my head reeling but I continued with my plan. Looking Neji in the eyes, I slid one finger into her damp panties. Her clit was pulsing with need and her core was leaking juice like a sugar tree. Neji's eyes widened as he could clearly see my finger sliding in and out of her moist center. The moans she let out had me teetering on the edge and I needed more. Slowly, I moved my lips away from the nice dark purple hickey adorning her neck up to her ear. I knew Neji could hear what I was about to say.

"I think Neji wants to join us, Hina-chan. You see that big bulge in his pants? I think he'll like it if we touch it. We can't reach him though. He needs to come over here so that we can please him too!" Letting her pale grey eyes slide open and pin Neji with a look that may have killed Jiraiya- sama, I heard one of the most sexy sounds on earth.

"Neji, come play with us." The fact that she didn't stutter made it sexier than anything Ino has ever thought of trying. I saw Neji's fate fly out the window along with his famous self-control and stoic-ness as he stalked toward us. The predatory sheen in his eyes made a soft puddle of precum pool between my nether lips. Watching him drop to his knees made me wonder how I ever resisted him.

His fingers slid up Hinata's legs to grab the matching lavender panties and uncover her sweet center. Once she was left bare to our eyes, his hands made a grab for my cobalt undies.

"Tonight, you're mine." It was all he said before his mouth descended into Hina's nether region. Her head fell back as I could tell that Neji was massaging her lips with his lips. To my shock, I felt two fingers slide up and down my slick folds! Was he…? Hinata's moans pierced my ears and my walls quivered. I reached my arms around her to squeeze and massage her breast while Neji pleased the both of us. I saw her hands tangle into the raven locks. My mouth was placing quick kisses along her neck and her breathing was labored. I felt her tense all of a sudden and scream. Her orgasm ripped through her and then Neji turned on me!

His lips massaged and teased my clit to the point my eyes rolled back. Hinata was rubbing herself on my lap and Neji was running his tongue up and down my slit. The fingers were grazing my G-spot on every thrust and he was French kissing my nub. Pleasure washed through my being just as I felt my self getting ready to fall off the edge, he stopped. Looking down, I realized that Hina was off of my lap and had pushed him back. Hinata looked at me and smirked. SMIRKED! The look in her eyes held a promise of perfect retribution toward her beloved cousin and she wanted my help. Who was I to deny her? I stood and made quick work of my bra before I stood beside her.

Her 36DDD breast bounced and jiggled when they were free of her shinobi bindings. I almost felt inadequate with my simple 38C sitting high and slightly firm.

I saw him lick his lips quickly before Hinata and I dropped to the floor. While on her knees, Hinata was steadily rubbing herself. I figured that all of the aphrodisiac hadn't left her system but had given her enough clarity to function.

We leaned in close to Neji's face and just as he sat up some to try to capture us in a mind blowing set of kisses, we slid to attack his nipples. I nipped and bit to cause a contrast to Hinata's soft suckles and I think it was working. He made some very sexy noises when aroused! Softly, we trailed kisses down his torso and arrived at his white long-shorts. The erection was straining against the fabric and leaving clear trails of precum. Neji watched in rhapsody as Hinata's hand reached in his shorts to free the hardness. My eyes glued themselves to the sight of the blushing tip. I knew Neji was…gifted but I had never seen him completely naked. He was VERY well endowed. I was almost afraid. Almost; but I'm a kunoichi! I can handle a simple cock…I think.

Hinata's free hand stroked the flesh firmly pulling sweet moans from jounin. Before I knew what I was doing, I lapped the tip collecting my prize; a drip of precum. My lips wrapped around the head and I was rewarded with another pearl. Sucking was a good was to make Neji loose himself fast. My mouth combined with Hinata's soft hands drove him wild. His hand tangled in my hair and I let my eyes travel up his body to see his eyes. He had his other hand in Hina's hair tugging her down to leave a hickey on her flesh. I purred in my mouth and heard a deep growl slide from Neji's lips.

Teasingly, I pulled back and looked at him. "Neji, Fuck me. Fuck us." I looked next to me at the violet beauty beside me. The sweet rosy tint on her cheeks showed her arousal and nervousness. Neji sat up and kissed us sound on each cheek.

"I think we need to move this to another room. Preferably, with a bed."

I sorry for the cliffhanger but I need to write out my diagrams for the next chapter. Please review! They make me happy!


End file.
